


Ticket to Hell

by mochitiger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger
Summary: It started off as an accident. Now he can't stop thinking about it. Baekhyun knows he should go to hell for even fantasizing about his hot older brother; he definitely should be burned every time he cums to the thought of Chanyeol fucking his piss into his sloppy cunt after it's filled to the brim with his brother's cum.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	Ticket to Hell

It was a hot summer day and all Baekhyun wants to do is lie on the couch and be lazy. Maybe take his second nap, or watch Fleabag again. But he can't do either because his annoying big brother is home from college and his equally annoying friends came over, shouting like fucking high school kids playing whatever they're playing. 

Chanyeol isn't a bad big brother; in fact, he's cool. Much, much too cool that Baekhyun can't help but feel intimidated. Compared to his athlete brother, he was just a normal senior about to finish his uneventful high school. It's so uneventful that people point out how the younger Park is so boring compared to his older brother, king of social circles, main character in every party, wanted by men and women alike. 

Baekhyun is petite to Chanyeol's muscular build, his tummy toned but definitely not as ripped as his brother's huge six pack. Whereas Chanyeol is an athlete, Baekhyun is in music club. He keeps to himself, preferring the company of a few friends, rather than be the loud social butterfly like Chanyeol. 

Despite the differences though, they get along fine. They weren't exactly super close but at least they don't have fist fights or what. They mostly just tolerate each other, courteous and polite.

But Baekhyun's politeness is definitely getting tested right now. Not only are his brother and friends loud as fuck, they're also drunk in the middle of the fucking afternoon. 

Sighing at his ruined summer day, Baekhyun decided to leave from his place in the kitchen to go to his secret spot in the garden. It's not exactly secret but it's a nook hidden behind thick bushes where he can just lie against the porch and stare into space without anyone disturbing him. It directly faces some more thick bushes and he had the mind to remind his parents when they come back to get it cut; it's seriously getting overgrown.

He could hear the laughter inside and sighed again. He just hopes they clean up later. He leaned against one of balusters, a bit sleepy, and vaguely registered the slamming of the kitchen back door. Suddenly, a tall figure stepped in and he almost scrambled up, but then remembered that the bushes were so fucking overgrown he knows he can barely be seen and whoever is there is probably drunk and wouldn't see him. He was debating whether to make his presence known or just sit there and wonder what the fuck the guy was doing in the overgrown garden when he noticed the guy's bulging biceps with a solid black tattoo running around it and realized that it was his older brother. Whatever Chanyeol was doing here, ruining his peace, he had no fucking idea but it was annoying him. They already have the house for themselves, for fuck's sake.

He was sitting behind the bushes, eye level with his brother's goddamn thick torso and he was about to stand to yell at him when Chanyeol yanked down his gray sweats and took out his fucking dick. Baekhyun's eyes grew wide at the realization of what his brother is doing but the sudden steady stream of piss gushing out of Chanyeol's thick cock had fucking entranced him. He sat there, wide eyed and slack-jawed as his brother did his business, releasing himself as he threw his head back in relief. Baekhyun couldn't look away. 

He was holding his breath by the time Chanyeol was done, unmoving as the older guy shook his member and tucked himself back in his gray sweatpants and headed back to the house, hollering to his friends. He flushed when he looked down at the tiny shorts he's wearing and he realized he was fucking hard. He was turned on. From watching his own brother piss from that monster cock of his. 

He is so going to hell.

It started when he was in the shower that night. It took quite a while before he can even sneak inside the house, nodding and waving shyly at his brother's friends when he passed by them as he made his way to the stairs. At one point one of them even whistled and Chanyeol had yelled out an annoyed "Hey, that's my little brother!" as Baekhyun squeaked past to run to his room. It's not like he was scared of them; in fact, he thinks his brother's friends are incredibly hot and handsome, but he's just intimidated. 

He hopped in the shower, trying to wash off the icky feeling of being turned on by his brother's pissing. What the fuck got into him, he doesn't understand. Hell, he's no virgin and he's done some kinky shit, but to be aroused by the sight of someone pissing? Of his older brother pissing? The more he thinks about it, the more disgusted he should be. Instead, the more he replays seeing Chanyeol's monster cock - seriously, how is anyone allowed to be that big even flaccid? - the harder he became. 

No one can see him here, right? No one knows if ever he… 

He started caressing his nipples, eyes closed and head thrown back as he roamed pretty fingers through his chest, the heat of the water making his skin pink. He rubbed and pinched sensitive buds, rolling them around his fingers, stifling his moans in case he got too loud. His hands found their way to his groin, one hand stroking his length as the other fondled his balls. He thumbed his slit, putting pressure, before going back to jerking himself off.

Suddenly, the urge to pee hit him. Must be the liters of water he had downed to fight off the heat earlier. He was annoyed; out of all time to want to piss, it's during his special time. He's about to give up on jerking off when a thought crossed his mind. What if…

Experimentally, he let go a bit, piss streaming out of his cock, running down it's length as he held himself up. The hot liquid mixing with the shower water… it did something to his gut. He started stroking himself up and down and releasing at the same time, using his own piss as lube. It felt so fucking filthy, so goddamn good. He threw his head back as he continued jerking and pissing, the relief and arousal in his belly too good. He cant even contain his moan anymore. He's pissing himself to get off and the thought sent shivers down his spine. He's so close, so so close.

What if Chanyeol pisses inside his ass as he fucks him on his monster cock?

The thought was so sudden, so unexpected, so fucking filthy and immoral but so fucking delicious he saw white as he came, body convulsing, thick creamy cum spurting on the bathroom wall in sticky globs. He was panting as he came down; he has never came after pissing before, and he's kinda annoyed at himself for not even trying. It's fucking incredible.

He should be ashamed, really. Should be disgusted. Instead, he feels relieved and excited. He may have discovered a new kink, and whether or not his brother is involved, he will think about later.

"Chanyeol! Make sure to look after your brother, okay?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm 18, not 8. I don't need Chanyeol to look after me." 

Said older brother just chuckled before patting his head and Baekhyun swatted at him out of annoyance. Their parents are leaving to head to their grandmother's who had just undergone surgery and needed caring. Why the two of them should leave, Baekhyun has no fucking idea; what he cares about is no parents to hover around him or annoy him or impose curfew on him. Maybe he can sleepover at Kyungsoo's tonight?

His thoughts were interrupted as their mother and father beckoned for a hug, and Baekhyun, still unable to resist, rushed forward to give their parents a goodbye hug before waving them off. He and Chanyeol stood at the driveway waving until the black SUV turned and disappeared from view.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you, kid."

"Stop calling me kid! You're just three years older!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Want steaks for dinner?"

"Only if you cook!"

~

Baekhyun can't help but ogle at the sight in front of him. His brother was topless, wearing black board shorts, abs and guns on display as he lounged in their pool. Baekhyun's throat feels dry. He's always known that his brother is hot and attractive, but he has never personally felt that attraction. Until that night. Until tonight. He took a sip of the cocktail his brother prepared, wanting to get rid of the weird feeling.

They were in their pool, just lounging and swimming, cooling off after a hot day. Chanyeol decided to make them cocktails ("I told you I'm good at every fucking thing, Baek.") for their "bonding" but in actuality, it's just them minding their own business. Not that he minds, but seriously, Chanyeol's body is doing things to his gay ass and he really thinks his ticket to hell is secured now.

Desperate to shake off the feeling, he got up from his chaise, pulling down his shorts where they'd ridden up. He didn't even pay much mind to his surrounding, feeling suffocated by his thoughts and jumped into the water.

He didn't notice Chanyeol, arms against the pool side, leaning back as he watched his little brother in his tight booty shorts, eyes glinting with something else.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it's just their playfulness, or maybe they're just both goofy asshats, that convinced them that attempting to dunk and drown each other is fun. 

Baekhyun spluttered, coughing out chlorinated water, as Chanyeol laughed out loud, clearly amused that he managed to dunk Baekhyun yet again.

"Unfair, Chan! You're too fucking strong!" the younger huffed, splashing water and annoyed at being beaten again.

"No shit, Sherlock. Do you see these guns?" Chanyeol replied flexing said guns and Baekhyun would lie if he said he wasn't impressed. But he rolled his eyes nonetheless and turned around to get up.

"Hey where are you going?" Chanyeol yelled, big hands pushing his wet brown locks up.

"Out, dumbo. I don't want to die." Baekhyun grumbled, making his way to the side of the pool. He was about to haul himself up when he felt arms around his waist pull him down to the water again. He struggled against the hold and kicked at his brother's legs under water before he was let go and broke through the surface.

"You fucking asshole! I could've died!" he screamed, fuming.

Chanyeol, though, was unaffected as he just laughed at Baekhyun's red nose and bloodshot eyes. Baekhyun was really pissed now and he would've punched the taller, except that Chanyeol might hit him back and though he's no stranger to fist fights, he has enough self-preservation to acknowledge that Chanyeol could probably knock him out in one hit. Instead, he turned around again and grumbled curses.

Chanyeol must have been surprised at his lack of response and noticed that he had truly pissed the smaller off, abruptly cutting off his laughs.

"Hey, Baek. Are you mad?" he called out, almost hesitantly.

"What do you think, smartass? I almost fucking drowned." Baekhyun replied, tone biting, still retreating to the side farthest from his older brother.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I was just — you know I'd never actually let you drown right?" Chanyeol's tone was actually apologetic and Baekhyun could hear him wading towards him. Of course he knows he wouldn't actually kill him, but he's pissed and his ego is bruised so fuck it, he'll be a drama king if he wants too.

"No, I didn't, you asshole. I was scared and all you did was fucking laugh. Fucking jerk."

Baekhyun felt big hands grabbing his wrists and suddenly he was being hauled against a broad, chiseled, very naked chest. 

"I'm sorry, Baek. I didn't mean it, really." 

Chanyeol was hugging him, pressing him to his body, and Baekhyun shouldn't but he can't help the warmth coursing through his body as his brother pressed him against his body. He laid unresponsive for a moment, feeling the big hands and arms circling his waist, before moving his own arms to wrap around Chanyeol's shoulders.

"Hm. Okay. But please don't do that again. You scared me," he replied, lips moving against warm skin. He looked up to Chanyeol, hyper aware of how they're treading dangerous waters now with how close they are. He met his eyes and was surprised at the softness in them. His big brother smiled at him before pressing a kiss to his damp forehead.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

There was something in the air. Tension is fucking crackling in the air, and Baekhyun didn't even want to move or say anything. He knows in his gut that something's about to happen and whatever that was is bound to change his relationship with his brother.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it's just their playfulness, or maybe they're just bound to hell, because when they looked at each other again, they moved simultaneously: Baekhyun going on his tiptoes, Chanyeol bending down, to meet each other's lips. It wasn't a soft kiss, no. It was hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss, tongues tangling as they tried to lick the insides of each other's mouths.

Chanyeol's hand is cupped around Baekhyun's head, forcing him to meet his lips halfway, and Baekhyun's fingers are holding on tightly to his brother's arms to leave marks. Chanyeol's wide tongue is shoved inside Baekhyun's mouth, exploring and marking, and the younger didn't waste the opportunity to suck on it, tasting the alcohol they've both been drinking throughout the night.

Soon they were panting, pulling away from each other. They should stop, Baekhyun knows, but he doesn't want to. Couldn't, truthfully. Chanyeol's plush lips and dominating tongue got him weak in the knees and he's addicted. He looked up at his older brother, fingers still tightly clasped against broad shoulders, and he was greeted by a smirk, dimple showing.

"If I had known you taste that good, I would've tasted you a long time ago," Chanyeol whispered, hands roaming around Baekhyun's body, playing against the waistband of his shorts.

"S-Shut up. Isn't this, I don't know, wrong?" Baekhyun replied, forehead against collarbones, face fuming.

"Should it be?" Chanyeol replied, husky voice whispering hotly before he began nipping Baekhyun's neck as he pulled the younger's hair back.

"You're… we're brothers, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tried to reason as his brother's plush lips started sucking on his Adam's apple, tongue occasionally flicking across his skin.

"Yeah, isn't that hot? Doing something forbidden? Fuck, Baekhyun, baby, you're so hot." Baekhyun internally smirked at cool older brother's almost incoherent mumbling against his neck, kissing and sucking marks. "Baby, look at what you do to me."

The older grabbed Baekhyun's small hand and cupped it against his hard cock, straining against the wet board shorts he's wearing. Surprised, Baekhyun tried to pull away, but Chanyeol, the bastard, simply tightened his hold against the dainty wrist, smirking as he yanked down his shorts and pushed Baekhyun's hand inside, guiding him to palm his hot erection.

"Yeah, fuck. Feel that baby?" Chanyeol's hand has cupped Baekhyun's as he used it to stroke himself, groaning at the sensation of his pretty fingers touching what he shouldn't. 

"Y-you're so fucking big, what the fuck," the younger can't keep the awe off his voice as he experimentally tightened his grip around the thick length. "Chanyeol, let me taste you. Please."

"You're a little slut aren't you?" Chanyeol's thick voice was hot against Baekhyun's ear as they both continued stroking the hot length. "So fucking desperate for a good cock you're begging your own brother for a taste."

Baekhyun shivered, both from the breeze and from Chanyeol's hot whispers. "Hm. That's bold coming from you, considering you're the one enjoying a handjob right now." The younger added a playful squeeze for good measure before digging his thumb unto the slit, making the older groan.

"Fuck, Baekhyun. You're so fucking good with your hands."

"Yeah? You should see how good I can be with my mouth." 

Chanyeol's eyes went dark with arousal as he pulled his younger brother closer, pressing their erections together, big hands massaging plush ass cheeks.

"Yeah? What about we make a deal, hm, baby? You show me how good you can be and I'll fuck your slutty fuckhole until you're crying on my cock."

Chanyeol didn't even give him time to respond as he hauled him up, wrapping long legs against his torso as his hands supported - and kneaded - Baekhyun's ass as he carried him out of the pool and towards the pool lounge chair. Baekhyun was kissing and licking his older brother's neck, hardened cock rutting against taut abs, enjoying the way his ass is being massaged.

Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun, laughing when the younger bounced a bit, before he spread his thighs and settled between them. His younger brother was flushed, gaze lidded and licking his lips as he reached out for him.

"Fuck, Baekhyun, you're so beautiful." Chanyeol managed before he was grabbed into a heated kiss, lips meshing together, messy and hot, tongues tangling. Baekhyun has a hand cupped around his older brother's nape, trying to press him down onto him, petals lips lewdly sucking on the older's tongue as he lifted his hips and started grinding his front to the huge bulge in front of the older's shorts.

"Glad you think so. Thought you're always gonna ignore me," Baekhyun replied as he licked his lips, finger wiping the string of spit still on the other's lips. Chanyeol started sucking on his neck, plump lips and tongue working to leave marks on the milky skin, slowly making his way down as Baekhyun panted and squirmed.

"So hard to ignore you baby. Always showing off those pretty legs and ass, fuck. Bet you enjoyed teasing your own brother huh, my little slut?" Chanyeol spat on Baekhyun's nipple before he bent down and licked on his own spit, tongue going around and up and down the pink buds, hardening it before suckling on it, thick fingers playing with the other nipple.

"Chan… fuck. Feels so good," Baekhyun moaned. It's as if there's a connection from his nipples to his cock, each teasing lick and suck shooting arousals down his groin, making him clench his thighs.

"Yeah, you enjoy it, you little cockwhore." Chanyeol smirked down at his brother. Baekhyun was a sight to behold, neck peppered with hickeys, chest flushed, nipples hardened and wet. "Since you like being a whore, why don't you show me how good of a whore you can be, baby?"

In a flash, Baekhyun was off the chair, pushing Chanyeol down on it as he kneeled between his spread legs, hands desperately clawing the board shorts and boxers he's wearing. "Off, please. Off. Gods I want your cock in my mouth."

Chanyeol chuckled as he lifted his hips to take the shorts off. He leaned back the chair, muscles in his buff arms flexing as he put his arms behind his head, smirking down at his little brother's positively turned on expression as his cock bobbed, almost slapping the smaller in the face.

"Well what are you waiting for, baby slut? Get that mouth useful."

Bækhyun didn't need to be told twice. He took the girthy length between his small fingers and was amazed how he can barely hold it. "Chan. You're so fucking big. What the fuck I'm gonna choke."

"That's the point, baby. Want to ruin your pretty little mouth with my cock, and then ruin your pretty little asshole after."

"Fuck, you're so hot." Baekhyun moaned as he nuzzled his brother's cock, nose pressing against the neat curls of his groin. He poked out a pink tongue and started licking from base to top, tracing the prominent vein, enjoying how Chanyeol hissed at first contact and tangled his hands in his hair.

He took his time just doing little kitten licks on the length, wetting it. He hovered above the leaking cockhead and let his spit fall, watching it drip down and mix with the precum before using his hand to jerk Chanyeol's cock.

"Baekhyun, fuck it, just get to it baby." Chanyeol growled, pushing Baekhyun's face towards his cock but the latter just chuckled before pressing a kiss to his thigh.

Chanyeol was about to protest again when he felt a hot mouth enveloping his cockhead and he threw his head back at the feeling. Baekhyun's mouth was so tight, so warm. Almost like a pussy with how good it feels. The smaller started to lick, tongue swirling around the sensitive head, dipping into the slit and sucking. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks, before he started bobbing up and down, taking more and more of his brother's cock at each go.

Chanyeol was moaning and groaning his approval at Baekhyun, before using his hands to guide the latter's head to take his cock farther back his throat. 

"Baby, let me fuck your face. Hold still."

Baekhyun relaxed his throat just in time as Chanyeol started thrusting up, fat length going far back his throat, and he choked on it. He pulled back coughing, spit falling freely from his mouth to his chin, messing him up.

"Slowly, please. You're so big," he breathed, eyes glazed as he nuzzled the cock.

Chanyeol laughed under his breath, caressing Baekhyun's jaw, appreciating how fucked out the other already looked. "Not used to taking big cocks, baby? Don't worry. Big brother got you. Gonna train that throat for my cock, baby bro."

Baekhyun whined, tongue lolling out. "Please, Chan. Please train my mouth for your cock."

Chanyeol didn't need to be told twice. He held Baekhyun's face between big hands, stilling him. He shallowly thrusted up, moaning at the tightness of the smaller's throat. He fucked up slowly, letting Baekhyun get used to the intrusion. Chanyeol is fucked in the head, thinking how turned on he is from the gagging sounds his own little brother is making choking on his cock. And he wants more. He started thrusting up faster, deeper, holding Baekhyun's head down against his groin. They both groaned as he started grounding against his soft walls, feeling it constrict as his little brother struggled to breathe. 

When Baekhyun finally pulled away, Chanyeol's groin is soaked with spit and he smirked at Baekhyun's ruined face, lips swollen, lids hooded, chin slick with his own spit.

"Look so pretty like this, baby. Like an actual slut. So good for your brother, yeah?" Chanyeol teased, watching with interest as the smaller licked at the precum glistening on his lips.

"Hm, yeah. Want to be a good slut for my brother," Baekhyun absent-mindedly replied, small hand rubbing at the bulge in his booty shorts. Chanyeol noticed and pressed his big hands against Baekhyun's, helping him rub at his erection.

"Baby slut, do you want big brother to make you feel good?" he teased as the smaller threw his head back and started humping against one of his thighs.

Baekhyun whimpered and that was the only response Chanyeol needed, flipping their positions. He manhandled Baekhyun to all fours on the lounge chair, licking his lips at the sight of the wet, tiny shorts tightly molding against the plush globes of his brother's ass. He used a hand to smack one of the cheeks, jolting Baekhyun and groaning as it jiggled. 

"Gonna make this little slutty pussy feel good baby." Chanyeol promised as he kissed Baekhyun's spine before forcing his upper body down, raising his ass up. He massaged the globes, big hands kneading and squeezing, before pulling the shorts and Baekhyun's tight briefs.

"Damn, Baekhyun. So fucking pretty down here too." 

Chanyeol's praises made Baekhyun flush. He wiggled his ass up in the air before using his pretty hands to spread his cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole fluttering.

"Yeah? It's so pretty, right, Chanyeollie? I think it deserves to be eaten out like you mean it." There was challenge in Baekhyun's voice and Chanyeol knows he's doing it on purpose, aware of the fact that his brother cant resist a challenge.

A resounding slap on Baekhyun's rear caused him to moan out loud. "Damn right it does. Fuck, you have the prettiest pussy, Baekhyun." 

It was all the warning Baekhyun got before a warm tongue laid flat out against his hole and started lapping up, bold strokes against his entrance. Chanyeol's tongue is wet and wide and so fucking hot as it swirled around his rim, before he used his hands to hold Baekhyun's asscheeks apart and forced the muscle down his tight little hole. Baekhyun can't help the whimpers that escaped his lips at the pleasure wrecking him.

Anyone can take a peek through their fence and see the downright immoral sight: Baekhyun on all fours, moaning loudly, his shorts dangling from his ankle, his older brother eating out his ass with filthy slurps. The thought that anyone could catch them right now turned Baekhyun on even more, and he reached his hand back to grab his brother's hair to press him harder against his ass.

"Yeah fuck that's it Chan. Eat that filthy pussy like you mean it," he goaded him on as he pushed his out even more, subtly grinding against his brother's face. Chanyeol's tongue was all over his ass now, swirling and licking around his hole and cheeks, occasionally licking up and down his taint and pink balls, before fucking hotly back to his pussy.

When Chanyeol pulled back, Baekhyun was lying flat on his tummy, delirious with want as he whimpered. Chanyeol's chin was glistening with his own spit and he watched with hooded lids as Baekhyun turned over, fingers between swollen lips, eyes lined with tears.

"Chan, please fuck my pussy."

The older grunted as he picked his little brother up, lifting his petite body against his big burly one. Baekhyun hiked his thighs up against his older brother's waist and put his arms around his neck as he started peppering kisses and kitten licks down the other's jaw and neck. Chanyeol's hands are on his ass, effortlessly holding him up as he walked inside their house. He was kneading and groping his little brother's ass, teasing his wet fuckhole every now and then.

"Where do you wanna get filthy, baby slut?" Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's deep voice rumbling in his chest with how closely he was pressed against it, and he keened at how hot it sounded. 

"My room, Chan. Wanna get fucked by my older brother in my room," Baekhyun managed to whisper hotly against the older's ear, jostling slightly as Chanyeol moved them towards his room.

He was unceremoniously dropped on his bed and Chanyeol chuckled when he bounced a bit. He managed to pout before pulling his brother in to a hot lip lock, tongues meshing and tangling with each other. Baekhyun started massaging his brother's already hard again cock, flicking his wrists expertly as he pulled back from the kiss to dribble spit all over the weeping cockhead, jerking his fist up and down.

"Enough teasing. I wanna fuck you," Chanyeol's impatient voice rang out as he slapped Baekhyun's hand away. The smaller pouted but still reached over to his drawer and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lube. He maneuvered to his hands and knees, presenting his still wet hole to his older brother.

"Yeah, you're a fucking slut." Chanyeol chuckled darkly, slapping Baekhyun's ass. He opened the lube, eyebrow raised at its content, but proceeding nonetheless to flick it open and pour a generous amount on his hand. He pressed one hand down Baekhyun's spine before circling his entrance with a lube-slicked finger, enjoying the way his little brother is whimpering against his touch. He tentatively pushed the tip of his middle finger in before drawing it back and circling the puckered hole again. He pressed a kiss against one of Baekhyun's cheeks before pushing his finger down to the knuckle, groaning at how hot and tight Baekhyun's walls are.

"Your pussy is so greedy, Baek," he mused as he withdrew it again.

"Fucking hell, Chan. Just fucking finger fuck me! Stop being a tease, please!" Baekhyun cried pushing his ass out again.

Chanyeol merely laughed and without warning, pushed two of his fingers inside his brother. Said brother moaned at the intrusion and clenched down, shuddering at the pleasure of finally being filled. Chanyeol fucked him open rough and fast, scissoring his fingers, loosening his brother's tight fuckhole up for his cock. He curled his fingers, hitting Baekhyun's spot. The boy jerked forward, mouth open in a silent scream as Chanyeol continued his assault on his prostate. 

Baekhyun's eyes rolled back when Chanyeol added his tongue, licking and slurping between his fingers as he finger fucked his little brother, plump lips suckling on the sensitive skin, every now and then moving to mouth and lick at his taint and balls.

"Chan… Cock. In me. Please," the smaller managed to sob out before falling down boneless on the bed. Chanyeol merely hauled him up again, big hands supporting the other's tiny waist. 

"Already weak at the knees, baby? Tsk. Need to train you more, whore." Chanyeol spat, spit dribbling down Baekhyun's asshole. He squirted more lube inside the tight hole, too much that the excess started dripping down plush thighs.

"Damn, baby, your pussy is leaking."

"P-Please fuck my pussy already. Please, Chanyeol."

"Since you begged so prettily…"

Chanyeol slammed down to the hilt, ripping a scream from the smaller. Baekhyun's insides are so tight and warm and just fucking sucking him in and he swears, it's the best pussy he's ever been in.

"Chan. S-so big. I'm so full, fuck." Baekhyun managed before Chanyeol started moving his hips, pushing oh so slowly inside, letting his length drag against Baekhyun's walls, veiny cock marking the smaller's insides.

"Fuck, if I had known the best pussy I'll ever have is my brother's, I would've fucked you a long time ago," Chanyeol groaned, savoring the tightness of Baekhyun's ass. "So warm, so fucking tight, baby."

Baekhyun attempted to meet his thrust, and Chanyeol got the hint. Bracing his knees on the bed, he started to pummel inside the smaller boy, hands leaving bruises on delicate hips as he mercilessly thrusted in and out.

Baekhyun could only moan and sob at the pleasure wrecking his body. Chanyeol has pressed down on his back, moving his ass up as he continued his assault, changing angles every now and then, hips moving in circles, pushing Baekhyun higher and higher.

The slapping of skin, Chanyeol's deep groans, and Baekhyun's broken sobs filled the room, and the brothers are glad their parents aren't home: there is definitely no way they could keep this a secret, what with the filthy sounds they're making.

They're both slick with sweat now, bodies sliding against each other. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun against his chest, thrusting up and grinding as the smaller cried out of pleasure, tears down on his face, hands wrapped around his own achingly hard dick and pumping along Chanyeol's thrusts inside his hole.

"Fucking slut, baby, you're a fucking slut. You're letting your brother ruin your filthy fuckhole," the older hotly whispered against Baekhyun's ear before nipping on his earlobe.

"T-thought about - hnnghh fuck you're so deep - this for a while. Wanted your cock, Chan. Wanted your cock." 

Chanyeol groaned, holding the smaller down as he continued fucking up to him. "Yeah? So fucking filthy. Lusting over your own brother." Chanyeol turned the smaller's tear-stained face, forcing his lips open to spit inside his open mouth. 

"Yeah, swallow that slut. You want your brother's cock huh?" Chanyeol spat over and over again, enjoying the way Baekhyun swallowed his spit almost in a dazed way and automatically opening up his lips for more.

"What else have you thought about, hm, filthy slut?" Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun down again, folding him in half and throwing his legs against his shoulders. He slapped his cock against the other's pussy and balls, smearing precum and lube, before sliding back in again.

Baekhyun felt so full. The new position made him feel Chanyeol everywhere, the taller's weight pressing him down on the mattress. He can only hold on to the other's broad shoulders, fingernails digging through skin, as his body took the merciless pounding. Baekhyun is so near but still wants one more thing. Almost incoherent from lust and pleasure, he opened up his mouth to ask one request:

"S-Saw you p-pissing. W-Want your piss in me!"

Chanyeol stilled. The pounding that has been building up ceased as he looked at his little brother, fucked out on his mattress, drool and tears staining his pretty face.

"Chan. Please? Make me full of your cum and piss," he pleaded, eyes big and round with want.

"Fuck, you're so fucking perfect baby. Gonna fill you up with my cum and piss. Gonna mark this pussy, Baekhyun." Chanyeol groaned as he resumed his thrusting, movement shaky with lust-driven madness at the thought of claiming his brother in the filthiest of ways.

"P-Please Chanyeol! I want my brother's cum and piss in my pussy!" Baekhyun moaned, thrusting his hips up, wanting to meet each of Chanyeol's down thrusts.

"Shit, shit, gonna fu—"

Baekhyun came at the feeling of hot, creamy liquid spurting inside him, spraying all over his chest. His hole clenched, milking Chanyeol's cum, forcing each drop out inside his insides, warm walls painted with incestuous cum. Chanyeol rolled his hips, riding his orgasm, groaning at the feeling of Baekhyun's walls constricting against his length.

"Chan… Y-your piss, please."

Chanyeol was broken out of his own pleasure by another intense wave of desire. He pulled out, marvelling at the way his brother's hole was gaping open, cum and lube spilling out, trailing down the covers. He held his half hard length against the gaping fuckhole, and lifted his head to lock eyes with his little brother.

He smirked down at him and let go.

Baekhyun's body was wracked with pleasure at the feeling of hot liquid streaming right into his gaping pussy. It felt so dirty, so immoral, so utterly wrong and he loves it. He held his asscheeks open, wanting all the liquid inside, moaning at the sensation of being marked this way.

Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun's already gaping pussy was spread even more open and he just couldn't resist the urge. Still pissing, he fucked right back to the hole, letting his hot piss shower and mark his brother's tight, tight walls.

They were both panting as the last drop trickled out. When Chanyeol pulled back out, hot liquid started dripping and spilling out of Baekhyun's hole, dirtying the sheets even more. He chuckled at the mess they created.

He plopped down beside a sleepy-looking Baekhyun, pulling his younger brother inside his arms.

"That was intense." Baekhyun mumbled, eyes glazed.

"You think? Didn't know you were such a filthy piss baby, Baek." Chanyeol replied against the smaller's temple.

"I-I saw you pissing and I uh - uhm - just kinda - I mean, I didn't know I - just when I —" Baekhyun was obviously flustered, stuttering as he tried to explain himself.

Smiling fondly, Chanyeol pressed a kiss against soft lips to stop him. "Relax. I'm not judging you."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yup," the older replied. "Hey, we just had sex."

Baekhyun sat upright, looking at his older brother with a deadpan expression. "No shit, Sherlock." He rolled his eyes for good measure.

Chanyeol just laughed and pulled him in again, kissing his neck and sucking more hickeys down it. 

"We got the house to ourselves for two weeks, baby slut. Think we can fuck all over the place? Maybe next time I'll cum and piss on your face."

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! back again with some immoral filth :'D i hope i don't get hate for this aaahhh i hope you like this one though! alsoooo im sorry for the slow postings >< got caught up with life and reading other fics.
> 
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochiitiger) and [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mochiitiger) ! you can shoot me some ideas or smth :D
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! happy holidays ♡


End file.
